Angel: Dark Avenger Cubed
by MisteriousKiller
Summary: Connor and Angel discover that they are more than just fighters against evil. Spike recives a surprize of his own whether he takes it or not is up to him. Cordy gets a second shot a love with the one who cared the most.


Angel: Dark Avenger...times two

_**Coner at 3 months, Los Angleles, 1987**_

" Whose the good boy, you are, yes you are!" spike cooed. But the baby just stared up at

him. " Spike I think your scaring him.''

Cordy said. " Hey it's not like I've baby sat before.'' Spike explained. " No, I think it's that accent

of yours." Cordy laughed. " Not like I can

change that now can I luv?" Spike asked. Cordy dismissed the qustion. " You know I think you've

gone soft, ever since you got your soul

back.'' Cordy complained. " Have not." Spike argued. " And why Angel would ever leave Conor

with you is beyond me." Cordelia sighed. "

Maybe he trusts me." Spike stood up straight as If someone had called out his name. "

Uh..ha..ya..right." Cordy laughed. " Oh, by the way he

needs a bottle and a change." Cordelia spoke as she left. " Oh...right I knew that, Spike turned,

wait how do you make a bottle?" Spike froze

for a second remembering the first time Angel made Conors bottle. " How'd I ever go from

William the Bloody to a baby-sitter?" Spike asked

himself as lifted Coner from his basonet and entered Angel's office. Spike took a quick look

around the room and spotted the diaper bag on the

bottom shelf of a book-shelf. He lifted the diaper bag onto the desk and opened it and spotted

the formula and a clean bottle in the corner of

the bag. He pulled out the bottle and formula, he filled the bottle to about four ounces of water

and looked at the back of the formula for

intructions and he put in to scoops of formula into the bottle shook it up and postioned Conor so

that he was in Spike's right arm and the bottle

in his left. Spike put the bootle in Conor's mouth and walked straight into Angel. " Watch it mate,

got a baby here...oh it's you.'' Spike looked

up to see that it was Angel." How'd you do that?" Angel asked. " What run into you?'' Spike

asked a bit confused. " No, how did you get him

to stop crying?'' Angel asked again. " He wasn't crying, and Cordelia said needed a ninny, next

time you plan on makin me baby-sit be shure

to leave a list and have everythinhg layed out, thank you." spike complained and handed Conor

off to his daddy. " Cordy also said he needs to

be changed to". Spike turned to leave. " where is everyone?" Angel asked. Spike answered

quickly," Out." Spike walkeed through the double

hotel doors and into the moon lite night. " Have you been a good little guy for your uncle Spike?"

Angel cooed. The baby smiled and burprd

after the finished bottle was pulled from his mouth. " Thats a good boy, daddys day was just fine,

slayed a few vampires, killed a few demons,

and I survived it all to come home to you. And someday you'll be at my side fighting, you've

already made us so proud, when you were born."

Angel explained. He layed Coner out on the changing table and changed his diaper and put on a

clean onezy and placed him back in the

basonet. " Have a nice nap, sleep tight, little guy." Angel leaned over the bassonet and lightly

kissed Coner on his forhead.

_**Los Angeles, California 2003 Ally-way somewhere**_

" DAD, Stake!'' Coner yelled. Angel tossed Coner his pointed piece of polised wood.

Coner ducked and rolled under a vamps attack

and caught the stake just before it his the ground. He poped up just as the vampire was about to

attack again. Coner thrusted the stake into

the vamps chest, where the heart was housed. The poor vampire screamed and burned then

turned to dust. Coner turned to face his father, "

Did you see that?'' He asked with a gigantic smile crossing his smooth lips. Angel had turned in

time to see his son end his killer pose. " That

was really sly Conor, your getting really good." Angel smiled proudly. " My fathers a vampire,

you pick up a few tricks." Coner shrugged.

They'd made it bake to the car. " Your mother would be very proud of you, she wouoldn't be

happy that your slaying vampires , but she'd be

very proud." Angel said as he started the car. " Dad, why don't you ever talk about mom?" Coner

asked. Angel paused for a second when he heard the question. Coner noticed but dissmised it. "

your mother was a great women for the few centuries I knew her." Angel struggled to find the

words. " You know your mother was a vampire...and to us you were the greatest miricle, a huge

one. And you gave your mother the greatest gift, you let her feel one last time. You gave her a

soul for the 9 months you were in her. She was afraid that when you were born she'd kill you and

I promised her I would protect you. After that we went to your Uncle Lorne's to deliver you,

because that was the safest place we knew of, but Holtz destroyed the place and we escaped

through the back and into the ally. Your mother knew she was killing you. She could feel you

slipping away you weren't getting air. So she took the stake that I always carried with me and she

pushed the stake through her heart and oncfe the dust cleared you were on the ground." Angel

could feel tears threating at the edge of his eye but he held them back. " She sacraficed herself

for me?" Coner could feel saddness over come him, but only for a moment. " Your mother had

told me that all of the things we'd done together you were the best." Angel parked and walkd up

to the hotel steps with Coner at his heels. " Hey guys how was the hunt?" Cordelia asked. Angel

composed his face blanking any emotion that dare shine through before turning to her. " Coner

here has some super slick moves." Angel grimaced proudly. Cordy smiled. " It was great, a

breath of fresh air." Coner interjected. " Sounds like you take vampire killing as a hobby...why

don't you play sports or play video games like normal teenagers?" complained. Coner flashed

down to he check out desk. " I'am not a normal teenager...mom?" Coner said. Cordy thought for

a minute. " Could have fooled me." Cordy added slyly. " Ahhh, look at the slightly messed up

family!" Gunn laughed. Angel turned toward him and grinned, " Your part of this messed up

family _Uncle_ Gunn!" Angel anunciated the word and everyone but Charles laughed. " Guess the

jokes on me then." He said. " 'fraid so." Coner answered back.

Coner had a nicely sized frame with a medium build and a 6 foot hight. His hair was a

medium length and was a skight shade of sandy brown. His eyes a light shade of blue. And

wearing the usual teenage look, a v-neck cut bajes long sleeve shirt and rippend jeans.

His father had a larger fuller build also at the 6 foot mark, his hair geled and short. His

hair a dark shade of brownalmost balck. Clinging to his nicely scaled body were black leather

pants and hanging around his

body was his favorite leather trench coat. Finished off with work boots, big enough to hide his

emergency knife yet small enough to stay on his feet when kick was admistered.

Angel motioned Coner to follow him. Angel opened the door to the basment and they

both skipped down the stairs. Coner took a look around. The walls and floor were padded. And

the walls were lined with different arangements of weapons. Each according to how much

damage they inflict. " Now choose a weapon." Angel instructed. Coner walked over tho the wall

that housed the bow staffs. He unholtered the on with the design of flames and spun around

facing his father. Angel had already picked his weapon and was twirling it. " Why did you choose

the bow staff?" Angel asked. " Well, it gives me an extra couple of feet to serve a good can of

but woopen!" Coner answered. " Still think you can take your old man?" Angel asked. Coner just

grinned and advanced on him. Coner struck first, but Angel geflected the strike. Angel swept the

staff underneth Coner to knock him off balance, but he jumped. Coner did a three step pattern

moving his staff to three different levels. Angel deflecting all three blows. He turned on his heel

and put all his momentom behind the blow, Coner turned and ducked a few seconds before it hit.

" Your sappost to let me hit you." Angel lied. " If I did I'd be dead." Coner answered. " Your

pretty quick for an old man!" Coner replied back.


End file.
